Insatiable
by Wolvinheart
Summary: His hunger had always been insatiable. FredGeorge, incest.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Harry would be gay, the twins together and Hermione and Ron would be gone :).

**Added Disclaimer**: The last two lines of the story are nearly identical to **blaiselover**'s Mine, a brilliant fic with Fred and George twincest. No offence was meant to this writer in the accidental borrowing of words. I have contacted said author and been given permission for these last two lines and in no other way is the story similar to her plotline.

**Warning**: This is **incest **and **slash**! For any of you who don't like that, turn away now. Please don't flame because of the pairing! If any other reason to flame, please do. Also, there is a **sex scene**, though you should be able to recognize the signs of when it's coming! If you don't like those types of things, scroll over it!

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Written from George's point of view.

* * *

It had all started so innocently, in the flat above the store. Oh, I had always had that warm feeling around him, the kind that made your stomach clench at times, the feeling of insatiable hunger gnawing at you. I'd never associated it what it was, it never felt the same as when I was with Alicia, the one I had thought I loved. Never wondered why when she had offered I didn't take the chance most would have envied to have.

It had gotten worse as I aged, particularly during my third year, the year the famous Potter came. In my fourth, the constant threat of the school rained over us. Our pranks were quiet that year.

Fifth year had been the first time I really saw him, oh, we had always bathed together, changed in the same room but I had never really _looked_ at him. We had been late to the showers, me having fallen off my broom causing him to catch me and us to tumble around.

When we finally had stripped of are robes and walked under the hot spray we were covered with mud. Looking to my left my breath sped slightly as I watched him lather himself with the soap that was available to all the players. It was the first time I had actually acknowledged that the feelings that I had might not me as brotherly as I had thought. I wasn't as innocent, I had experimented with others and had always felt so wrong after, like I was covered with a heavy blanket yet not warm and there was a weight that hadn't been there before in my head.

Before he could notice the problem that he had unconsciously caused I had stepped out, toweled off before quickly changing into the warm scratchy Hogwarts robes. I had joked then, to get rid of the awkwardness I knew only I felt.

"You'd better get out, dear brother of mine. You might get pruned." A bar of soap had hit my head.

Sixth year had come with a shock, The Triwizard Tournament. We had hoped to enter, cocky in our intelligence then, though few ever knew what it took to create the tricks that we dd. I hadn't missed the slight lack of breath and dull ache I had felt when he had entered with Angelina on his arm, whispering in her ear.

I'd signed it off as hunger, I had missed a meal after all, and combined with the spiked pumpkin juice I only wished that I'd listened to Lee, never drink on an empty stomach.

Looking back at it relief came at the fact that we didn't get in, the thought of one of us getting hurt as the others were would have killed us. Though we told ourselves we could live without each other we knew we couldn't.

We had received a surprise during the summer; we were going to Headquarters for the first time, only finding out what it was by our new product and great badgering. Alone in the house we thought up hundreds of new ideas. The thought that worried us the least was of our N.E.W.T.S., which Mum always bothered us about.

The year passed by slowly, we had frequently joined the defense club meetings Harry taught. Umbridge was terrible, that was the time we had thought up some of our nastiest products, especially after we were banned from one of our greatest relief's we knew something happened to Harry in those detentions, we were always perceptive, that was when we had left. Of course we couldn't leave normally, no we left with a bang and enjoyed it greatly, the adrenaline rushing through our veins countering the fear.

It had taken awhile but we had finally found the perfect place, the only problem was buying it, after postponing the selling for a short while we went to The Burrow to deliberate if we should spend the small amount of money we had, it didn't take long for us to buy it. It was then that I knew what that heat that was building inside of me was. I had been disgusted at first, with the thought of what I felt, of what it would do to our relationship.

But slowly, over time, I came to accept it, I knew that it was how I felt and it would be foolish to try and change it, I had already tried. It wasn't until a month after I had found out that they had been acted upon.

**Flashback**

I frowned as I heard the shower being turned off. The warmth inside me had grown, never leaving me and worsening when I slept next to him in the twin bed that was all we could afford with a new business.

The sound of a door opening caused me to raise my head from where I had been looking at the floor, my breath caught. He was standing there, identical to me, covered with a sheen of water, hair dripping and towel slung low on his waist.

He was looking at me in concern, making his roguish face soften. He came over and sat down on the small couch next to me. "Are you okay, George?" He leaned over to put a hand on my shoulder, towel slipping to reveal his hipbone, the light v shape becoming more prominent as his muscles contracted.

"You've been off this past week."

I was trying so hard not to stare at him that the questioned sounded slightly fuzzy in my daze. I gazed into identical blue eyes in shame and answered in a fake jovial voice.

"Not at all, Brother. I've just been thinking of something." My twins' head tilted to the side and he began smirking. "More like _someone._" I looked at him in shock only to be met by amusement. "You didn't have to hide that from me. So who's the lucky bird who's got my brother's eye?" At my slight twitch he paused and made a humming noise. "Lucky lad than? Eh, it's all the same. So, who?"

I gazed at him intently. "You'll hate me after you know." He frowned in confusion. "I would never hate you, George, never" His voice becoming more serious at my comment. I dropped my eyes to his lips before slowly bringing them back up again.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Before I leaned in, planting my lips firmly to his. I felt him tense and I began to pull away but before I could completely a cold hand came to the back of my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

The hunger inside of me grew so much it hurt and I moved my lips against his, feeling the slightly chapped quality and memorizing it. The mouth under mine opened slightly and I hesitantly ran my tongue across his teeth before lightly battling his tongue, slowly pushing him forward into the couch and raising my hands to his hair, feeling the smooth difference from my identical wiry locks.

A moment later I moved away, breath coming in quick burst. A look of panic crossed my face and I jumped off the couch backing away and running my hands through my already mussed hair.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry, I'm out of my mind, completely barmy. I'll never do it again, I promise, spur of the moment you know?" A light laugh erupted from me. "Of course you don't know, you're prefect, no bad at all, I won't do it again. Please." I felt more than heard him come up to me and stilled in my swaying when he out his hand on my shoulder, using his other to force my eyes to meet his. They were darker than usual.

"I will never, do you understand me, never leave you. And if you are bad than so am I because I enjoyed that just as much as you!" He said with a fierceness that made me take him seriously.

In all our moving his already loose towel fell, making him flush and reach for the towel to wrap it around his waist but my hand stilled his. I smirked, confidence coming back in his acceptance of the situation.

"Don't. I rather like you that way."

**End Flashback**

After that we had mainly talked, though true to my wishes Fred had stayed as he was until I could no longer stand it and covered him with a throw. Months had passed with light kisses and long conversations; we had talked about everything that we could have, the most important topics lasting days at a time.

When kids had come up we had thought about it greatly and decided that with our family's fertility we were likely to have more nieces and nephews than we knew what to do with. We would have to baby-sit more often than not. Marriage wasn't important to us, we already had the same last name and no ceremony could make us any closer.

We had already decided not to tell anybody, we wouldn't deny it if any asked but neither would we confirm it. Oh, people would get suspicious when we never had any partners, but we wouldn't care, we never striven to gain the publics consent and we never would. We would stay above the store and update the furniture a little, maybe get a larger bed.

The store got more business over the years, becoming on of the most visited stores in the Alley. When Voldermort had been defeated by Harry, we had been war heroes along with him, albeit less famous, but important none the less for helping stop the takeover of the Ministry and for our products which had been altered for different purposes, winning us the wizard equivalent of the Nobel Prize.

All the attention had us branching out, only the most trusted learning the secrets of our inventions, Lee among them. Over the period of three years we had taken our relationship slowly, never going past touching and the occasional snog.

We lost our innocence in unity on the night of our twenty first year.

**Flashback**

I leaned on Fred as we apparated in unison to our flat, the wards keyed into our magical signature. We were slightly tipsy, though we could still think clearly, the only thing clouding our minds was weariness.

As we popped into existence I took his cloak, shedding off mine and throwing them onto the floor. When I turned I ran into Fred, his height only a quarter of a centimeter taller than myself. I smiled at him in a decidedly devilish way and leaned into his embrace, capturing his lips with mine. He immediately opened his mouth and we kissed slowly, enjoying the sensations running through us.

I felt cool air on my chest, as my shirt was unbuttoned. I was with less patience and ripped his shirt open, feeling the vibrations of his laugh. I ran my hands lightly over the flushed skin and pushed him towards the door of our room.

When we reached the door I threw it open, closing it at as soon as we had entered. I was slammed against the door, the pain jolting through my spine which was quickly forgotten as Fred broke off the kiss and began working on my neck even as he was pulling off my trousers. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it away before getting rid of the annoying fabric that separated me from him. I smirked when I saw he wasn't wearing undergarments.

"Wanted me to get in your knickers that bad, uh?"

I heard a growl before I was pushed onto the king size bed, my boxers nearly being ripped in impatience. I laughed and flipped us over, straddling his hips.

"Patience is a virtue, Brother. Just wait, it'll be all the better." I waited until he began shifting before lightly pulling his hands above his head, reaching down with the other to began stroking him.

We had talked about this before, after a coin toss to decide who would get to be on top first we had left it at that. Smirking in remembrance I removed my hand from his arousal and reached for the dresser that the lubricant would be on. It had been there for six months in anticipation for this event. Once I had gotten the lid off I dipped my hand into the cold substance and pulled it out, smiling fondly at the look of nervousness on his face I kissed his softly, whispering in his ear.

"You'll be fine. Yes, there will be pain, but oh the pleasure, the pleasure will be worth it." He shivered as I nipped at his ear and got off his legs, spreading them. Positioning my index finger at his entrance I felt him tense before my finger entered him, a second and third began preparing. I could tell he was in pain and began whispering to him.

"You don't have to hold back, Brother, remember the silencing charms." Our flat had permanent silencing charms on them after a customer had almost walked in on a conversation that would have been bad if she had heard. At that he let out a whimper and it was two minutes before I prepared my own shaft and slowly entered him. A cry left his lips and I was squeezed painfully before he relaxed enough so I could keep going.

After I was fully inside of him I paused, waiting for him to adjust before I began moving. His teeth were clenched in pain for a minute before the pleasure took over. As I began to thrust deeper I hit the spot that made him cry out, wanting to pleasure him as much as I could I altered my position, rising up slightly as I pulled out to the tip and thrust back in.

Minutes later I reached down and grabbed my brothers arousal and began stroking, it was his downfall and he came into my hand seconds later, I followed shortly after. Sighing I dropped my head to his shoulder, rolling us over so I didn't put all my weight on him. I pulled out of him and grabbed the covers, throwing them over us and burrowing into his chest. Tired laughter rang through the air.

"I'll enjoy doing that to you, Brother."

**End Flashback**

And indeed he did. As to who would be on top, it was always spur of the moment when one was feeling more submissive or dominant. It was an equal relationship. After that night we were the same but different, becoming slightly more intimate.

Our family all found out eventually through various reasons, though Percy was the hardest to convince not to tell. It had taken months for Mum and Da' to accept the fact that we were together but we had eventually won then over. Now at twenty-six we were fine, we never had arguments as most would have, I doubted we ever would. We were in the shop, the only one we actually worked at. The press still printed rumors about us, some even coming close to the truth.

At the moment a girl was flirting outrageously with Fred, she could tell us apart somehow, most likely the ears, Fred had his pierced in one place, courtesy of Bill on his thirtieth birthday. She always picked him for some reason, no doubt for the earring. We were handsome, rated an eight by the ridiculous Witch Weekly scale and the Weasleys were now a respectable pureblood family once again, we still lived the same place, The Burrow was slightly updated though.

I knew that he would never like her, but it still sent a pang of anger through me at the sight. At that moment Fred glanced up and quickly excused himself, leaving for the storeroom. Understanding I nodded to the assistant manager before heading for the storeroom, locking and silencing the door behind me.

I whirled around and saw Fred standing two feet from me. I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him to me and slamming him to the door. I quickly pressed myself against him, leaning down and kissing him savagely.

I heard him moan and began caressing my back, trying to reassure me.

Running my hands through his hair I leaned my forehead against his, panting. I inwardly smirked at the dazed look on his face and growled.

"Mine." Fred wrapped his arms around me, head falling to my shoulder.

"Forever, Brother."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of those who read this! It was my first attempt at twincest and actually my first sex scene. I'm writing other slash stories and the relationships are going slowly so I got out a little of the frustration in this.

Personally, the thought of doing this with any of this my family is slightly disturbing, but you love who you love and no one can ever take that away from you, and aren't the twins just yummy?


End file.
